Getting Serious
by Airstrike
Summary: After having their armour switched, the twins decide to get their own revenge... sequal to Revenge, which is the sequel to Bamboozling the Tactician. The Prank War has begun...


Once again, I was asked to write a sequal. X3 So I did. And apologies for what happens, but I've ALWAYS wanted this to happen X3 Because I just think it would be funny. This is for all the people who left me reviews, faved, alerted me, etc etc etc.

Well I gotta say, this is much different to writing about my OCs all the time... and like normal, Reviews are welcomed! Esp the ones who give me cookies and Dr Pepper X3.

This is when the prank war starts to get serious.

**Disclaimer - **I do not own Transformers. If so, you'd be seeing these on your TV, not written here. X3.

"Lawl I'm speaking"

_'Lawl I'm now on the comm. link'_

* * *

The room lay dark, nothing but two torches and a datapad lighting it. On the datapad listed names, the designations of three mechs, each with notes and plans by them.

"It is complete brother…"

Blue optics looked up in the darkness, one torch illuminating a black helm and red shoulder plates. A second pair of similar optics stared back, yellow helm with ear fins looking back at the other.

"What one do you want?"

A black hand pointed at the first name on the list, a smirk crossing his faceplate, indicating to his counterpart that a plan was already set for the victim. The other nodded, ticking it off whilst they pondered the other two.

"I'll take him. We'll both get the third"

Planning agreed, the two nodded to each other, the torches going out, leaving them in darkness.

_Let the war begin…_

* * *

It was late, he was tired, yet he continued to work. Sighing, Prowl signed the bottom of a datapad with a stylus, smiling to himself as he placed it on a finished pile. Yawning, he stood, stretching his arms towards the ceiling, wings flicking outwards to remove the ache from sitting down for so long.

A cloaked silhouette watched from the darkness behind him as the Datsun moved for the door, unspacing a cloth, pouring a vial of liquid over it. Quickly advancing, the SIC didn't even have time to shout as he was grabbed from behind, the cloth covering his mouth and nasal systems. His vision fell blurry as the liquid took its hold, a quiet squeak escaping his vocaliser as he was released, sending him crashing to the ground…

* * *

The door behind him opened, Red Alert shooting up and turning to see who was up at this hour. He blinked, seeing no one, looking around the room cautiously before going back to his monitors.

"Door sensor system must've picked up the wind again…"

"Or not"

Red Alert gasped as two black hands grabbed him, one covering his mouth, another inserting a wire into his helm. Optic wide in horror, the security director struggled, but suddenly froze and cried out behind the hand as a jolt hit his CPU, sending it into auto shutdown…

* * *

"Fragging pit spawned glitches…"

The white medic grumbled quietly to himself as he finished his cube of energon, standing and throwing it aside, heading for his office. He could cross through the other door in there into his room, meaning he didn't have to disturb anyone by walking down the hall.

Before he made it to the door however, he tensed, two pairs of hands grabbing him from behind.

"Hey! What the-"

His blue optics widened as he felt the sharp metal of a needle, its contents being inserted into a main wire connecting to his neck. His vision fell blurry as the sedative started to take hold, the arms vanishing. Swaying, the medic managed to turn around, blurred optics managing to register the swirl of red and yellow before he pulled under into a forced stasis…

* * *

"_It's done. Mirage took Prowl for us" _

"_Good… You finished with the medic" _

"_Yep. Come on lets blow this joint before they realise" _

* * *

Prowl groaned quietly, his optics flickering before onlining. He felt hazy, his frame aching from where he'd fallen to the ground. Sitting up, he winced slightly, feeling somewhat different, yet he couldn't put his finger on where.

Running a scan, the tactician threw the feeling away, the results coming back as clear. For a little while he just sat there, waiting until the drug had fully worn off before attempting to stand.

He shakily got to his feet, only to lean over to the side and crash back to the floor almost immediately. He blinked, his centre of balance completely off from what it used to be.

That's when he realised what the feeling was. His blue optics glowed brighter as he shakily reached for his back, biting his lip as he realised he was missing something. He traced the joints, feeling where his two doorwings had been skilfully removed…

"Twins…"

* * *

Awaking with a start, Red Alert jumped up, looking around the room for the one that had knocked him out. Upon seeing no one, he cautiously returned to his chair, wincing slightly as his back hit it.

Shuffling to get comfortable, he caught a glimpse of black and white in the corner of his optic, causing him to freeze on the spot. Turning his head shakily, his optics widened to twice their size, increasing in brightness as he stared at the large doorwings sitting on his back. They twitched on their own, telling him they'd been wired into his sensor net.

He shook, trying to keep his composure as he quickly tried to think of what to do. He recognised the doorwings as Prowls, meaning there could only be one culprit…

"The twins…"

* * *

'_Prowl? Are you missing something by any chance? That something being a pair of doorwings?' _

'_How did you know?'_

'_Because they're welded to my back! I can hardly stand!' _

Upon hearing Red Alert across the comm. link, Prowl blinked, pulling himself up as he attempted to change his centre of gravity. He leant against the wall as his systems adjusted quickly, helping him stay upright as he swayed towards the door.

'_Head to medbay. I'll meet you there' _

'_NO! DON'T COME TO MEDBAY!'_

A clang echoed down the comm. line, making both the Datsun and Lamborghini wince. A few more followed it, worrying the two as they both used the walls to get out of their designated areas, heading for the medbay.

Meeting each other up in the halls, they hobbled towards the double doors, ignoring the looks and comments from the others as they headed in. What met their optics caused them to freeze on the spot.

Ratchet growled, struggling wildly on the wall, held there by several large wrenches, a few welders and other random tools. His optics narrowed further when the two entered, noticing the black and white leaning against the red and white, his doorwings on the wrong mech. His struggling turned to thrashing as another tool flew from the other side of the room, adding to the others pinning him to the flat wall.

"Don't just stand there! Get me down so I can tear those twins limb from limb!!!"

* * *

Reviews are loved!


End file.
